The invention relates to a wind direction indicator for sailing vessels with a pivotably mounted weather vane. In the case of yachts, weather vanes are normally fixed to the mast head in order to be able to indicate the wind direction while being influenced to the minimum by the air current deflection due to the rigging. However, they have the disadvantage that they can only be read with difficulty by the helmsman, because he must look directly upwards. However, in the case of wind surfers and fast yawls, all attention must be directed at the sail, the boat and its handling.
It is admittedly known to fit wind direction indicators in the form of strips or the like to the shrouds, but the air current is often disturbed there. In addition, fitting cannot take place when masts are unpoled. For this reason and due to the risk of damage no usable wind direction indicator has as yet been developed for wind surfers.